Keratosis pilaris (hereinafter KP) is a genetic dermatologic condition that affects the keratinization process. The keratinization process is responsible for the formation of epidermal skin cells. KP causes hyperkeratosis, wherein surplus epidermal skin cells form around individual hair follicles. As the epidermal skin cells build up, normal hair growth is inhibited. The individual hairs are unable to reach the surface as they become trapped beneath the cell debris. KP primarily affects the upper lateral arms, lateral thighs, buttocks, upper back and facial cheeks. During and following puberty, KP can be a contributing factor to the development of follicular acne, and is frequently associated with other skin disorders including atopic dermatitis or ichthyosis vulgaris. It is estimated that as many as fifty percent of the worldwide population is affected to some degree by KP.
The surface of healthy skin is substantially smooth. KP distorts the normally smooth epidermal surface as follicular papules form causing raised rough patches. The skin may have an uneven nutmeg-grater appearance, and include xerosis, inflammation, redness and potentially associated acne or razor bumps. Skin discoloration, dependent on the individual's skin tone, may be pink, purple, red, brown or black polka dots that form beneath miniature mounds of keratin debris. Seasonal fluctuations can be seen, with improvement more likely during the summer.
KP is extremely noticeable, to the point of causing significant psychological concern to affected patients, who tend to alter their habits to minimize public skin exposure. Conventional KP treatments consist essentially of offering topical exfoliants to smooth skin, or physical treatment to smooth skin such as microdermabrasion or the use of cleansing scrubs, in combination with topical moisturizers or humectants to hydrate skin. While the skin may temporarily become smoother with these methods, no known methods target the inflammation at the base of individual hair follicles. Therefore, even patients responsive to conventional treatments continue to be affected by significant visible polka dotting of their skin.
There exists therefore a need for a KP treatment of that effectively addresses all aspects of the physiology of the condition, thereby providing significant improvement in KP symptoms.